


Orbiting Stars

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, No Angst, first I love you, happy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Helen! Helen what the hell are you doing?” Aline was going to lose all of her hair before she was twenty five, all because her girlfriend couldn’t pay attention when cooking.Currently the blonde haired shadowhunter was fussing Church the cat who had decided to turn up for breakfast at the Institute that morning, which in all fairness was a bit of a miracle.





	Orbiting Stars

“Helen! Helen what the hell are you doing?” Aline was going to lose all of her hair before she was twenty five, all because her girlfriend couldn’t pay attention when cooking. 

 

Currently the blonde haired shadowhunter was fussing Church the cat who had decided to turn up for breakfast at the Institute that morning, which in all fairness was a bit of a miracle; however it was not such a major event that Helen should have abandoned the frying pan full of eggs to cross to the doorway, crouched down in front of the slightly offended looking cat and started making cooing noises. Aline was torn between making cooing noises herself at how utterly adorable her girlfriend was and nagging her about leaving their, and Helen’s siblings’, breakfast to burn. She chose to silently do both at the same time with Helen none the wiser as Aline rescued the eggs and split some of the yolks as she wasn’t a huge fan of runny eggs.

 

“I haven’t seen Church in ages! Have you even met Church yet? Babes?” Helen shuffled round on the spot, cradling the unimpressed cat to her chest before standing upright with the most indignant expression Aline had ever seen on the other shadowhunter’s soft features. “That’s my job! I was making us breakfast!”

 

Aline chuckled and stepped back, gesturing to the pan as if to say ‘well there you go’. “I was just saving them from burning, babe. You can still have all the credit.”

 

“It’s not really the same though is it?” 

 

Helen silently let Church jump back to the safety of the floor before she returned to Aline’s side to finish off the eggs; there were plates already set around the table and laden with food ready for Helen to call her siblings down to eat, there was a plate set to the side for Mark too in case he came home in time for breakfast.

 

“Aw, shall I make it up to you?” Aline asked with her best sly grin, though by the affectionate look Helen was pinning her with she expected her sly grin was more of a dopey smile.

 

“Hmm, I could be good with that idea.” 

 

Helen held up a finger, telling Aline silently to wait a second while she dished up the eggs and put the pan safely on the side. As soon as she was done she walked into Aline’s space and wrapped her arms loosely around Aline’s neck, a contented hum filling the air between them. 

 

Aline leaned their foreheads together gently. This was what she wanted, for the rest of their lives. Mornings like this one where they could shamelessly revel in the love they shared, where they could hold each close in the morning sun, where Aline knew that she was loved as much as she loved back. 

 

“I love you, Aline Penhallow.” Helen whispered and Aline’s breath hitched in her throat; they both knew what it was between them but they’d never said it out loud. Aline leaned in the short distance to softly kiss Helen, gentle and slow and filled with the mutual love and adoration that held them in each other’s orbiting presence no matter what happened.

 

“I love you too, Helen Blackthorn. I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> Find me on twitter: @elliemiff25 and tumblr: Guardian-Rose-Petal


End file.
